


Twins

by ruletheworld



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Tim Drake is autistic, Trans Female Character, autistic characters, batfamily, evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruletheworld/pseuds/ruletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim would make for a great villain. She sees it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

She looks like a super-villain, watching them from under her perfectly symmetrical winged eyeliner, lashes a mile long.  
  
It's the first time he's ever seen his evil twin with make-up on.  
  
It's a good look on her.  
  
Which means it would be a good look on him as well.  
  
Not that it would matter at all, ever, whether fashionable super-villain is a good look for him.  
  
He's not going to switch sides.  
  
Except she has zeroed in on him now, beatific smile on her face and that's it.  
  
She has existed for less than three months now and in that time she did what neither Ras nor the Joker could ever dream to accomplish.  
  
He grits his teeth because this next part is not going to be particulary pretty and nods once, barely a motion at all, but she is watching and so is Cass and the former gives an order while the latter lungs for him.  
  
The assassins that are scattered around them provide quiet the distraction for the rest of the family and he evades Black Bat's attempt at apprehending simply by merits of the original distance between them being too great.  
  
Tis is hugging him, just for a moment, and then she drags him up the ramp and they are in the air, leaving the site of the confrontation behind.


End file.
